Fear Factor Evolution
by vixxi
Summary: The cast of X-men go on the hit reality game show, Fear Factor... Who wins? Read to find out!
1. The Contestants

Author's Note: This was my second X-men:Evolution fanfic. Please read and review!! It's in honor of a truly, totally awesome reality tv show, Fear Factor. If you haven't watched it, it's time you do so… It keeps me on the edge of my seat with anxiety… Anyway, onto the fanfic! Please enjoy it and it will be finished asap but I'm getting a bit lazy so be patient… Kay, R&R! Buh Baiz~!  
  
1 Fear Factor Evolution  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
"Welcome to Fear Factor! I'm your host, Vicki, and today we are with our special guest stars, the X-men! Here are the rules:  
  
You will all have three tasks. If you fail to complete a task, you're eliminated but if you pass, you move on to the next task. You may pass, but if you do pass, you're out. At the end, whoever completes all three tasks, wins the 50,000 dollars! Now, you're all against each other but you can help each other if you wish to. Feel free to mess with each other's heads (aka, freak each other out) Good Luck! And.. hhheeeere are the contestants!"  
  
Scott Summers:  
  
Alias: Cyclops  
  
Birth: St. Louis, Missouri  
  
Home: Bayville, New York (yes, new york!! I have proof. It's in Beast of Bayville when Kitty gets that pyramid hat, it said Bayville, NY.)  
  
Job: Shoots red force beams from his eyes/visor.  
  
Jean Grey:  
  
Alias: None  
  
Birth: Connecticut  
  
Home: Bayville, New York  
  
Job: Telekinesis, Telepathy  
  
  
  
Kurt Wagner:  
  
Alias: Nightcrawler  
  
Birth: Germany  
  
Home: Bayville, New York  
  
Job: Teleportation, Limited Invisibility.  
  
Katherine/Kitty Pryde:  
  
Alias: Shadowcat  
  
Birth: Northbrook, Illinois  
  
Home: Bayville, New York  
  
Job: Phasing, Walking on air.  
  
Rogue:  
  
Alias: None  
  
Birth: Mississippi  
  
Home: Bayville, New York  
  
Job: Power and memory absorption.  
  
Evan Daniels:  
  
Alias: Spyke  
  
Birth: New York  
  
Home: Bayville, New York  
  
Job: Creating and shooting spikes from his body.  
  
Vicki: "Welcome all! Let's begin with the first task...." 


	2. The First Task

Author's Note: This was my second X-men:Evolution fanfic. Please read and review!! It's in honor of a truly, totally awesome reality tv show, Fear Factor. If you haven't watched it, it's time you do so… It keeps me on the edge of my seat with anxiety… Chapter Two: Finally! They're starting their first task! Root your fave character on for the 50,000!! :)  
  
1 Fear Factor Evolution  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Vicki: Alright, now that's you've all have a good night's sleep--  
  
Kurt: --Says who? I couldn't sleep a wink last night!  
  
Vicki: AHEM! As I was saying.. we can begin our first task.  
  
Kitty: *mumbles* Aww.. man.. I hope it's not hard...  
  
Vicki: Your first task is to climb up that rope that is tied to the side of a 15 story building. Then, from the top, you grab the flag and walk across the 5 inch beam over two 15 story buildings. At the other building, grab that flag and stick both flags into the handle. Then the clock will stop. The two girls and two boys that do this the fastest will move on to the next round so good luck! Everyone, please stick your tags into this helmet. *everyone drops tags* Thank you! One more thing: The Professor has informed me of your.. er.. powers so I will have to forbid Kurt from teleporting, Jean cannot use her telekinesis to lift anything or anyone, that includes herself, Evan can't use his spikes to climb the building, and Kitty cannot walk on the air, understand everyone?  
  
*grumbles grumbles* Other than that, you are free to use your powers. Thank you!  
  
The first person will be... Rogue. Step up, please.  
  
Rogue: Aww. man.  
  
Vicki: *smiles* So are you nervous? Excited? Anything?  
  
Rogue: Can yah leave me alone so ah can gather mah thoughts for one second?! Sheesh, people these days....  
  
Vicki: *frowns* Sorry, good luck.  
  
Rogue: Yah, whatever.  
  
Vicki: *megaphone* Ready? Set? Go!  
  
Rogue climbed quickly up the rope and, in no time, reached the top.  
  
Kurt: Aww, man! She has gloves!  
  
She ran across and grabbed the flag but it slipped from her glove. She nervously picked it up and ran to the other side. As she was climbing onto the beam, her feet slipped and she lost her balance but she managed to stay on.  
  
Kitty: Oh, no. She's so nervous, she can't concentrate.  
  
Rogue shakily stood up and walked across the beam, but she had lost a lot of time. She quickly ran to the flag and had no trouble sticking it in the handle. The clock stopped.  
  
Vicki: Congratulations, Rogue!  
  
Rogue slowly got pulled down by the workers.  
  
Vicki: You made good use of time. Next... Kurt!  
  
Kurt: Hello.  
  
Vicki: Hey Kurt, how do you feel?  
  
Kurt: Nervous! Vhat vill happen to those who do not make it?  
  
Vicki: Well, they will take the "Walk of Shame" but they can stay to watch since the Professor, Hank, Ororo and Logan are here.  
  
Kurt: Okay.. *gulp* Well, here goes nothing....  
  
Vicki: Good Luck. And remember, no teleporting!  
  
Kurt: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Kurt got ready to go. When the bell sounded, he climbed the rope faster than a monkey could!  
  
Scott: Hey.. he's an expert in acrobatics and climbing! Come on! That can't count! Look! He's even using his TAIL?!  
  
Vicki: Well... The only rules were no teleporting....  
  
Kurt reached the top and grabbed the flag in no time.  
  
He was not afraid of heights as he was an acrobat before so he crossed with ease. As he reached the other building, he got up and ran to the flag. He had a bit of trouble sticking in the flags but he did it and earned a much better time than Rogue.  
  
Vicki: Congratulations!! You did excellent. Next will be Jean.  
  
Jean: Hello, Vicki. I'm really nervous but confident that I'll do well.  
  
Vicki: *raises eyebrows* You don't seem nervous at all.. Well, are you excited? What did you think about Rogue and Kurt's performance?  
  
Jean: Well, they did extremely well but I hope to do better. I am incredibly excited!  
  
Vicki: Thank you and good luck, Jean! Remember, no telekinesis.  
  
Scott: Go Jean! You can do it!  
  
Rogue: *scowls* I'm surprised Miss Popularity doesn't have her own cheering section..  
  
Vicki: Go!  
  
Jean climbed the rope with incredible strength and composure. She quickly grabbed the flag and slowly made her way across the beam. She was careful not to lose her balance. She took quite a while walking across but regained her speed and grabbed the other flag. As she put the flags in, she gave a smile of relief.  
  
Vicki: Congrats! Congrats! Next....  
  
Scott.................. 


End file.
